Crystal Snake
by nice dream
Summary: Skaters each have pasts, but what if a new member of the GG's has befriended an enemy group and seemingly betrayed a new crush? R&R, because you know you want to! ^_~
1. The Begrimed Meeting

Disclaimer/Authors Note/Whatever you want to call it: Oo! My second fanfic ^_^; Okay, first, I don't own Jet Set Radio Future, nor Jet Grind Radio for that matter. I own all characters that don't seem relevant to the aforementioned game. Second, this is JSRF fic, rather than a Jet Grind fic. Just wanted that cleared up for sake of the characters. Oh! And the time frame is right after chapter..Aah..Four? Well, after all the sewer system stuff, but before you win Cube or Yo-Yo gets stolen. 'Kay!  
  
"This looks rather interesting!" The girl said to herself, peering into the blackened depths of a faraway tunnel. Her eyes adverting back up, she saw the stairway to the wrought-iron platform she had fallen from earlier, and decided to ignore it. Tapping her oversized roller skates against the concrete ground, she skated ahead with eagerness.  
  
She was greatly disappointed when she finally stopped inside the tunnel. A rusting, iron fence blocked her from skating into the tunnel's mysterious depths, and the only way around it seemed to be a platform above it, much too high to be reached on her own. It was during her disappointment that she noticed the graffiti. One in particular. It seemed as if a rival had painted in purple spray something to the extent of 'Po Jam'. Covering it, or at least almost, was an interesting piece of art.  
  
Despite her race, and in favor of her ethnicity, she could read and speak Japanese. Why else was she in Tokyo? Back to the graffiti.  
  
In thin black outline, in Japanese, the word 'Garam' was spelled out, and behind it, a crystal-made snake. Considering, it was actually very pretty. Colors dodged off the snake as it if it were, in reality, an actual crystal snake. Sitting down, the girl began untying her black skates. The place seemed vacant and hidden enough - Who else would want to come into a smelly sewer, anyway?  
  
Putting her minuscule, burgundy pack onto the ground, she digged around for something. Pulling out odds and ends, a CD walkman and spray oil, she finally found what she was looking for.  
  
"Aha!" She said to herself, pulling out a can of deep red spray paint. Shaking it roughly, she uncapped it and wrote, in clear, heart- bubbled words, 'Kawaii!' with a discreet arrow pointing to the conquering picture. Grinning cutely, she replaced everything into her pack.  
  
"Hrm. You really like it?" A singsong voice came from above her. Swiveling to the noise, she found the owner of the voice on the impossible platform above the fence.  
"I always liked being artistic." He dramatized the word 'artistic' with a hand gesture. The girl giggled softly, then looked back to the guy atop the platform. He seemed, like her, out of place in Tokyo. Ashen skin, slim but strong figure..He was either sitting of lying on his stomach, so she couldn't tell is he, too, was a skater. But still, it was still good to find another African-American.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. Everyone gets stuck in that trap," He said with a knowing laugh, "You're lucky the Rokkaku Police aern't after the us again, or else I'd be back with the GG's. and you'd be stuck here." He nodded his head toward the bar that had dropped during his speech over the entrance.  
"Usually, I'd make you do prove your worthiness to me. But hey, you're cute and you had better have some mad skating skills to get into here. Just a sec." The girl flushed pink at the comment, then sighed when the boy disappeared from view. Then she figured - So he is a skater! Cute! Soon, though, she was rewarded with a thick metal rafter falling to the ground. It was nearly vertical, but still possible to grind. Tying her skates back on, the girl backed up expertly, then jumped, landing on the edge of the rafter in the gap between the front two wheels and the back two wheels. She rode expertly up, the metal-against-metal emitting sparks from beneath her, but the paid it no heed. At the end of the bar, she jumped, spun around fully and landed behind the boy. He grinned.  
  
"Good. You can grind." He said in a sarcastic tone, but there was a hint of envy in his voice. The girl spun once as if she were showing off, fell, and laughed, soon to be joined by the boy. He held out a hand, which she grabbed without hesitation.  
"I'm Garam, to some reach. You are?"  
"Katsu Baddock. But I'm known as Kat," Kat said, letting Garam lift her off her feet. ( As if he hadn't already ^_~ ) Trying to induce conversation, Kat put her hands behind her back and rocked from her front wheels to her back.  
"So..You're in the GG's?" She inquired, lifting a dark eyebrow. Garam strutted importantly near the edge, then turned.  
"Yes. Which makes me higher than you on the 'Skaters Food Chain." He joked. Kat laughed heartily, stopping abruptly so she could hear his voice echoing off the dismal walls. Garam looked at her oddly, then shrugged it off.  
  
"Hey. Lets get out of here." He skated backwards a length, then blasted foreward, catching the edge of the platform and stumbling, makign a sort of belly-flop onto a long part at the top of the rafter. Kat stifled a laugh, then replaced it with a, "Are you okay?"  
  
Skating slowly over to him, Kat offered him a fingerless-gloved hand as he had done earlier for her. He took it and held onto it for a bit longer than he should have, then heaved himself up on it. His face was a tad red, but other than that, he looked like the same Garam.  
  
"Lets try this again!" He said encouragingly, backing up again. This time his blades hit the top of the steel, and let loose blue-and-gold sparks. At the end of the bar, he jumped with an 'A-hoo!' and landed on the platform nearest the entrance. He took a melodramatic bow and thanked his peasants. Kat played along and applauded with a pearly smile. She, too, grinded and flew over to the other side. Garam greeted her with a bow, his hand extended.  
  
"Now we go, milady." He said, moving into a king-like poise. Taking his hand, Kat grinned.  
"Of course, sire."  
  
The two in unison dropped upon the entrance's beam's high end, knocking it flat, providing a way home. The outside light was dimming, and Kat supposed it was about eight-o-clock PM. Releasing each other's hand, Garam and Kat skated nearby until they reached the entrance to the garage.  
'Why not? I don't think anyone will mind.' Garam thought to himself. Hopping into the pipe, he rode down into the garage, happy to see Kat just behind him.  
  
"Oi, Garam, gerrover here!" A female voice called over to the slim, black skater. Leaving Kat at the stairway down to Rokkaku-Dai Heights, Garam rolled over to a girl with blue hair and a light blue short-cut dress. Other skaters were with her - One at the front of the group had a tall, thin hat. He seemed to be the leader.  
  
Garam seemed to lean in, say something, then grin. Kat raised an eyebrow as catcalls and whistles was expelled from the group. Then a familiar voice called out.  
  
"Kat! Hey girl! Get over here!" Kat riddled her mind with trying to find out who it was - Wait! Boogie? Skating quickly over to the crowd, who were huddled beneath a piece of floating flooring. The blond hair was easy to spot.  
  
"Boogie! I haven't seen you forever, y'know!?" Kat laughed, then embraced her friend intimately. The two hushed after that with an angry glare from the guy at front.  
  
"Corn." Boogie whispered to Kat out of the side of her mouth, "Pretty much the big man on campus."  
"Or the big head on campus." Kat heard Garam whisper to her. Giggling quietly, Boogie and Kat hid their heads in their arms. Kat had a feeling she was going to like this place. If she became a member of the GG's.  
  
"Okay. Those damn 'The Immortal' kids are back, sprayin' their paint all over. We can't let this happen, can we?" Corn said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"No!" Chorused the crowd.  
"We gotta cover their ugly graffiti with ours, right?"  
"Yeah!"  
"We gotta let them know who's boss, right?"  
"Yeah!"  
"We've got to let them know we run things here in Tokyo, right?"  
"Yeah!"  
"We've got to get Corn a pizza!"  
"Ye- No!" The crowd buzzed and laughed. Corn even cracked a smile, but then put his hand up for silence.  
"Okay, we're to welcome our newest member of the GG's. From what I hear, she's a damn fine skater. Which makes her good enough for me!" Corn applauded for Kat, and the others slowly joined in. Smirking, Kat took Garam's hand and raised it into the air.  
  
"Now lets give a round for the guy who rescued me from the horrid depths of the sewer!" Kat said, playing the part as the former damsel-in- distress. Garam took advantage of the attention change.  
"I'm a regular Prince in shining...Skates!" He said. Everyone laughed and the girls pretended to swoon. It was all good fun here at the Garage. Until The Immortals showed up.  
  
"Shit." Corn said as hordes of them rode in.  
  
___________  
  
Yar! The first chapter! Look foreward to more ^_^; Oh! And please review. Please? Flame or not!  
  
-Hugs Garam plushie closer- Review already! 


	2. Territorial Enemies

Disclaimer: Again, all I own that is partially related to JSRF is the game. (Which I beat! Ha-ha! Go Neko!) And I'd be suprised if Smilebit or Sony sued me over this. Oh, and I realize the other JRSF characters are a bit unknown - Sorry! Thanks Tallulah for the review!  
  
"Wake up, you. It's been long enough." Kat heard the voice of Beat, which was followed closely by a nudge off the crimson couch. Falling to the white-and-blue tiled floor, Kat grunted.  
"Did anyone ever tell you about waking someone up gently?" Kat asked in her arrogance, getting up slowly. Brushing off the almost invisible dirt from her sleeveless raven-colored shirt, Kat threw a small rock at Beat. She missed, to put it nicely.  
  
Kat had become accustomed to the sounds of the Garage. The evident sounds of cars in the distance, loud 'pings' coming from Yo-Yo's pinball machine, the sounds of a ceaselessly bouncing basketball, and as always, the sound of free skaters.  
  
Adjusting the signature GG headphones on her head, Kat clicked a midnight blue button on it's side twice. The ever-familiar Jet Set Radio music came on, and to Kat's luck, playing 'Birthday Cake'.  
  
"Yeeeah!" Kat heard through the music. Looking over the railing, she found Combo doing a rather embarrassing victory dance while facing a beaten Corn. An orange ball rolled away nearby and the chain of the basketball basket rang lightly. Laughing nearby was Gum, with Ryth looking distraught. A bet was obviously made, Kat figured. Her attention back to the song, Kat rocked her head to the uncomprehensible lyrics. Kat then took off her skated, leaving them behind the DJ booth behind Roboy and slipped on some cream-colored sandals. Her light blue-painted toenails showed slightly from underneath her baggy khaki cargo pants.  
  
"You were born in the sixties! We made war with the Vietnamese! We loved LSD...We died easily..Can't we just say c'est la vie?" Kat sang darkly as she walked about the garage. The female skater looked decent, better than most, but her best quality was her voice. She was recognized by it and back when she was younger, she was known as 'The Singing Kat'.  
  
While walking, she found the others. The yellow-haired Boogie was sitting by the seemingly broken stereos, watching the detached Soda working at them, screwdriver in hand. Garam was near the entrance of Shibuya Terminal, speaking to the red-haired Clutch. Looking over in her direction, Clutch waved her over.  
  
"Hm? What?" She asked once she was close enough. Shoving an obviously stolen checkered flag into her hand, Clutch pointed between and ahead of the two.  
"We're racing." He said blankly. Shrugging, Kat walked over to her respected spot and raised the flag into the air. Garam gave her a grin and a wink, then crouched low into a racing position.  
"Ready? Three..Two..." Kat pulled the flag down unusually swiftly, startling the two who quickly recovered. Skating off the sides of her, the wind they creating blowing past her, they began. Once around the Garage, she supposed.  
  
Garam made a smart move and grinded the bar before the emerald puppy billboard, then flew across that. Walking beneath the flooring. Everyone began to watch except Beat, who was sleeping on the couch above. Once in sight from the halfpipe, Garam was slightly in the lead. As they turned from the entrance to 99th street, Clutch slid onto one of the ramps and landed just ahead of Garam. Thinking alike, the two put on their Boost Dashes. As they crossed the goal line, they were neck in neck, nose to nose. Kicking one foot ahead of the other, Garam launched himself over the invisible start/finish line, declaring himself winner. Smirking, Kat ran over to Garam with Boogie at her side. The two girls each took hold of one of the winner's arms, then led him out. Clutch, though he somehow lost, was on the ground laughing, his hair bouncing up and down. Everyone was quizzical about his actions, then began to chuckle as well. Looking onto Garam's back, Kat saw the attraction of their laughter. However he did it, Clutch had taped a clear 'Kick Me - I'm Pretty' sign onto the winner's back. Recovering, Clutch stood up, skated quickly to Garam, then gave him a good boot up the arse.  
  
"Hey!" Garam exclaimed, jumping ahead about a meter and rubbing his backside. Removing the sign, Clutch handed it to him, smirking innocently.  
  
Yep. Good fun in the Garage. But just two days before..  
-  
  
"What do you guys want?" Corn said as proudly as he could. The Immortals still came, and there was almost twenty of them huddled by the Rokkaku-Dai Heights stairway. The enemies didn't reply, but the answer came soon.  
  
From the back, two burly-looking 'mummies' came to the front and to the attention of the GG's. Between them two was a young girl with short, light blue hair and a small sky blue dress. She looked a lot like Gum and could have passed for a twin if it wasn't for two long, navy blue and black striped socks. Corn's eyes widened.  
  
"Ryth?!" He yelled, moving foreward a little.  
"Any closer, she goes." A tall linen-wrapped kid at the front said. In response, one of the Ryth-captors held out a jagged, curved knife long enough to be considered a dagger. Beat looked onto Corn with a red eyebrow raised.  
"You know her?" He asked quietly. Corn nodded.  
"I saw her above the old terminal near the sewers. She wanted to join, and I told her maybe. But..How'd they know?" Corn replied with a shake of his head, unnerving his tall hat.  
  
"All we ask is to leave our turf alone. You do that, the kid is yours. Got it? And if we see you anywhere near our hill, (Forgot the name, gomensai .) we kill her and you. Got that?" The head Immortal said. Corn thought about it, then adjusted his eyes downward and nodded his head slowly. The captors dropped Ryth heavily, then moved off. Running up to her unknown twin, Gum picked up the girl, ran to the couch, and laid her down there.  
-  
  
"I'll show you to kick me!" Garam yelled, chasing after the red- haired joker. The excluded GG's cheered on their favorites as the two raced around again. Eventually, Clutch pulled off a quick turn, leaving Garam to run straight into a wall. A frenzy of 'Oooh!'s' was emitted from the crowd. Clutch, again, began into another laugh attack.  
  
Glancing over to Ryth, Kat was relieved to see her laughing with everyone else. Beyond the excitement, Kat found sadness in those bright eyes of hers. It was traumatic now, but Kat could only hope for Ryth to forgive and forget.  
  
Oh, how wrong she was.  
  
-  
  
Second chapter! I'm really proud of this one. Should I change the Action/Adventure genre into a Humor one, though I'm still not good at writing humor, but I like trying? ^_^; Again, I love criticism. Good or bad, I'll take it all!  
  
Look forward to Chapter Three: Ryth's Assisted Revenge! Bwahahaha! 


	3. New Faces

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. Actually, I bought a book which I may or may not own. Okay! Thanks for the reviews ~  
  
~Cornsama: I know, I know. I have sentances consisting of eight words on average...One with sixteen...Aaaaah! _ And the other GG's will get their share, don't worry. Tallulah (Again!): -Bows down to almighty JGR writer- I read like..two of your stories. I absolutely LOVE the way you write! And thank you soo (Add as many o's as you'd like) much for the Rhyth thing! ^______^ ~ Look forward to a URL to a picture of Kat. I'm making one at this VERY MOMENT  
  
It was a silhouette from where she was standing, but the form made out human. It was drawing near, and as much as she wanted to move forward to it, her legs wouldn't move. The general shape was rather dull and straight, though tall, showing age. She supposed it as male.  
  
The light bounced off his features, showing chocolate skin and a bare head. Excitement and anxiety tugged at her mind arrogantly. Finally, the dim light shown onto his shadowed face.  
  
She felt wings as he came closer to her. Her feet seemed to lift off the ground, though her body stayed in the same rigid pose. His gloved hand reached out to her and caressed her face lovingly with the gentlest touch. He drew her closer to him. She could smell, feel his breath. His unused hand began to rise a foot or two to the side of her face. His one gloved hand still lightly stroked her face, still in a unreal way. The bare hand was brought back, then let loose. It came swinging at her face and collided strongly.  
  
Smack.  
  
From among her tears and the worried voice running through her head, she heard his voice.  
  
"How could you do this? To - us? To - me! But mainly, to them!" He screamed, between the 'to us' and 'to me' he provided two just as hearty slaps.  
  
Her face was dead sore and she could feel the burning marks he left. Thinking the worst was over, she put her arm over her eyes to wipe off her tears.  
  
Seizing her arm, his face flew up to hers. His lip was curling, giving his face a devilish look.  
"To think I ever liked you," He snarled. His hand drew back again, and...  
  
Kat's upper body flew up, disheveling the thin black sheet she was lying under. Her forehead was dripping in an unseen sweat as well as the rest of her body. Touching her face softly, Kat could still feel hot tears which had not long ago conceded. Kat ran her hands through her thick, unruly hair, trying to find meaning to the dream.  
  
This room was in brick which Kat had painted a stygian khaki beforehand. Her bed was all but a long piece of thick foam covered in thin black cloth. But it worked.  
In an identical bed on the opposite side of the room was Boogie. Her blond hair was everywhere around her, creating a flat halo.  
  
Getting up, Kat stretched, enjoying the pleasant feeling of her silk undergarments rubbing against her bare skin. Dressing, a simple black short- sleeved shirt and long, baggy, boyish khaki shorts. While Kat was tying on her skates, she felt a small vibration beneath her. Was someone skating already?  
  
Knotting the 'blades quicker, Kat rode up to a standard-looking wall. Kicking the bottom and knocking on the top simultaneously, Kat opened it and left.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"Don't let those kids get away!" A nervous, cracking voice called insanely. Five policemen ran after their blond-haired leader, Hayashi. Betwixt them and the dragon tower into 99th street skated two freelance rudies. The both of them were laughing their heads off.  
  
One of them was a white female with dark, dusty red hair. The other was male, hus appearance quite throwing. His hair was short and black with a speckled spike to it. A little blonde shown through sparingly in his hair when bathed in the right sunlight. But his eyes were guarded by rectangle- ish sunglasses. He was always considered a rather handsome bloke, and her...Well, the other was just considered unique.  
  
Hayashi pointed his gun toward the dark sky and shot, startling his comrades. The two skaters stopped then charged toward Hayashi.  
  
"Watch out, coppers! We gettin' yer insane leader!" The male rudie shouted, taking out an amazingly dull gold. Before he could comply, Hayashi's back was covered in art.  
  
"Why didn't you...?!" His voice screeched. Pointing his equally colorful gun at a random officer, he pulled the trigger.  
  
"Bang." The female rudie said as they were skating slowly. The male laughed and moved his fingers into a gun-like pose.  
  
"Insane, that bloke is." He said, pointing his finger at his head. The female flung her head back and laughed insanely in mock. Taking out a red-pink spray can, she stopped by an annoying blank wall. In a custom grafitti covering, she wrote 'Tag, you're it.' across the wall in maroon.  
  
"We better get going." The girl said to the raven-haired boy.  
"'You're probably right," He replied softly.  
  
- 


End file.
